This invention relates generally to the fields of repairing, retrofitting, rehabilitating or lining pipes, and in particular relates to the field of repairing, retrofitting, rehabilitating or lining vertically-oriented, metal, oil well pipes in situ, whereby new pipes or damaged, corroded or weak pipes may be provided with a liner more resistant the corrosive and destructive components of the oil brought up through the metal oil well pipes.
Metal oil well pipes may extend several kilometers into the earth to reach the source of the oil, which is then delivered to the surface at high pressure and high temperature. The oil contains corrosive elements, including chemicals that negatively react with the metal pipe, as well as abrasive particles. Over time, the metal pipes are sufficiently damaged so as to require replacement, which is an expensive, labor- and time-intensive task, and which also results in lost revenue due to the cessation of oil flow through the well being replaced.
The extent of vertical extension of the oil well pipes into the earth precludes simply inserting a polymer tube into the metal pipe, since the total weight of the polymer tube will eventually exceed its longitudinal tensile strength and the polymer tube will fracture or separate.
It is an object of this invention to provide a method of lining an oil well pipe in situ, which method results in the metal pipe being lined with a polymer tube possessing greater resistance to the degradation effects of the oil. The pipe liner is manufactured with tensile reinforcement such that the weight of the pipe liner will not cause rupture or failure of the pipe liner during installation. Damaged oil pipes may be repaired with this method, and newer pipes will have their useful life greatly extended. The rehabilitation or improvement of the pipe may be accomplished at relatively low cost and with less time and labor than conventional methods.